1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse and more particularly to a mouse with adjustable switch that satisfies personal usage habits.
2. Description of Related Art
With the population of computers, the time of white collars spend on using computers for documentary processing becomes longer. In conventional mice, switch devices inside left and right buttons has specific positions relative to internal boards (or are disposed directly on internal boards). Thus, when a user uses a mouse with a fixed posture for a long time, hand fatigue may result so as to cause wrist injury.
Moreover, as every user has different usage habits, mice mass produced and having identical shapes cannot satisfy the usage needs of every user. Specifically, the lengths of fingers, the curvatures of palms when holding the mice, and the force exerted on the mice of every user are different. These factors all affect the force exerted on the button of the mouse by the user and the oscillation of the force arm of the button so as to trigger the switch.
Consequently, it is an important task to provide a mouse that satisfies the personal usage of the user so as to alleviate the fatigue and injury resulting from long period use of mouse.